Wiltering Blossom
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Jin Kazama is known for his Devil Gene that's living inside him. Ling Xiaoyu is known for her bubbly, quirky personality. Their relationship is confusing... But what happens if they cross paths as opponents in the latest tournament? It's Blue! -Oneshot-


It's Blue! I'm soooooooooo sorry for no updates lately. My laptop's busted and I was reported that it'll take 2-3 weeks for it to be fixed :| So, it'll take time for me to make new stories...

Anyways! As you can see, this isn't my forte... But I was amazed with Tekken 6 in the Xbox 360 (and considering how insanely HOT Jin is :") I decided to try this one out. So if people will read and review, and I get positive feedbacks, I'll divide my attention equally between WWE and Tekken. I had so much fun writing this, so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jin, Xiaoyu and any other Tekken-related item, person or event.

* * *

Spring's breeze went through the soft, pigtailed hair of the young Ling Xiaoyu. She reaches up and wipes away the sweat on her forehead. It was a sight to behold for the longest time, yet she can't achieve that for what she really is doing. This was it, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, and this time she's not planning to lose. She was done with her first three stages, defeating Christie Monteiro, Lee Chaolan and Leo respectively. It was her fourth stage, but she had no sight of her next opponent to advance.

She only had one reason to join this tournament and the rest of the previous tournaments: Jin Kazama. She's been battling for years, yet she couldn't succeed in helping her first love. It kept her very depressed every time she met the floor and was counted as a lost. Panda would always invite her out, longing to see the famous Xiaoyu smile back on her friend's bubbly face. To the bear's eyes, it was glowing heavily every time she shows it. But to the young girl herself, she shows a fake, meaningless smile. Thinking about the present, Xiaoyu sighed, now impatient to where her opponent is. She wanted to start the fight as soon as possible so that she can search for Jin faster. Hearing grass being stepped on, she sighed in relief, her opponent has finally arrived. She turned around and pointed at her challenger.

"There you are! Where have you-" she stopped in mid-sentence and dropped her arm to her side. It was _him_.

"X-Xiao?"

She froze in her spot, her light brown eyes not leaving his dark ones.

He took a few steps closer, stopping from a short distance from Xiaoyu.

"J-Jin?"

Jin Kazama, son of the dreaded Kazuya Kazama, couldn't believe that his next opponent was one of the people he cared about the most.

"You're my next battle?"

He ignored her question. "Xiao, get out of here. It's too dangerous for a girl like you to be in a competition like this"

_Why do you have to be so sweet? _She quickly shook her head. "No, Jin. I came here to win… for you."

He showed a small smile to her, since he wasn't known for showing real, loving smiles.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Xiaoyu. But, you… you can't save me. This, this gene…" he raised his arm to get a clear view of his forearm, seeing a vision of his devil mark, he clenched his fist in frustration.

Again, she shook her head. "Jin! You're wrong. Just let me help you-"

"Leave the competition, Xiao. I don't want to fight you!" he almost screamed in anger.

She just glared at him and proceeded into her fighting position. "In order to help you, I must win this tournament. It doesn't matter if I'm facing you because you already know what I fight for."

Jin responded by putting up his fists, a sign that he was ready to fight as well.

A few seconds passed and Jin was still blocking Xiaoyu's high kicks. He finally got a hold of one of her foot, twisted it and flipped her over him, making her land on the ground harshly. Usually when his opponent is down, Jin would grab them by the neck and lift them up with no remorse. But he can't bring himself to do that right now, seeing the pain and hurt expression of his friend. But, she didn't give up. She started throwing fast punches, most of them hitting his handsome face. She kicked him in the stomach, strong enough that he went backwards, sliding farther away from her. She took this chance and ran as fast as possible. She jumped and attempted to kick him right on his face. Jin hastily saw this and dodged her but she was quick on her feet. She landed safely but as soon as she turned around she was greeted with a kick to her midsection and a hard kick to her head, it sent her crashing down to the ground. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. Round one was over, Jin was given the victory.

He sighed, almost ashamed on how hard he actually hit her. "Xiaoyu, it's not too late. You can just walk away right now. Don't worry about me."

Being stubborn, she slowly got up while gripping her torso as she still felt the kick's impact. Her face showed no defeat as she set herself up again to fight. She still had a chance to win this. Jin just groaned and set himself up too. It was time for the second round.

It started off with Xiaoyu again making the first move, this time Jin failed to block her first two kicks. She continued with a series of punches and chops to his face, torso and legs. He struggled to block her attacks, seeing as that he can't predict where she'll hit next. She stopped for a brief moment to successfully execute a throw. He tried to get back up but failed as she continued to hit him with a fury of low kicks. She stopped attacking and took a few steps back, she was preparing for something big in order to finish Jin off. She began to charge energy as some kind of aura started to form on her hands. She ran towards him, preparing to punch him to unconsciousness. Jin, on the other hand, saw her running and he shockingly got up and charged energy as well. His hands were now glowing with red electric-like aura. He knew with this one punch, he'll surely win over Xiaoyu.

_I'm sorry, Xiao, but this for your own good._

When she got close enough, he unleashed his signature punch on Xiaoyu's petite torso. She absorbed such a strong force that sent her flying backwards through the air. The moment she hit the ground, her body created a deep trail as she traveled from Jin's attack. As soon as she stopped moving, she didn't even try to stand up again. It was clear to see that Jin won the second round, and the fourth stage. After a few moments, staring at his Xiaoyu's motionless body, he ran towards her and immediately knelt beside her, inspecting her body to see if she had any wounds. Luckily, she only had bruises and scratches. He changed his position from kneeling on both knees to kneel on his left knee only. He carefully placed Xiaoyu's back on to the side of his right thigh, making the back of her neck rest on the top of his lap. He looked at her worriedly, her face showing no sign of her waking up. He looked at her more intently, and after a few seconds he concluded that she was only unconscious, thankfully.

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry." he said sadly, grabbing her delicate hand into his strong one.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, you know that I'll never hurt you for my own intention. I did what I did for you… for us." he stroked the top of her head gently with his other hand, savoring the soft texture of her short, black hair.

"You have to realize that no matter how much you'll try, you can never destroy the monstrosity within me. One minute, I'm calm and cool. The next minute, my Devil Gene acts up and the next thing I know I'm roaming through the night's sky, craving for human death." He laughed bitterly and waited a few more moments to set the mood again.

"Xiao, I know that you've lost consciousness. But, I hope and pray that you'll miraculously hear what I'm about to say…" he leaned closer to her, his lips barely touching hers.

"I love you, Ling Xiaoyu, ever since we met. I never tried to pursue you for what I am becoming lately. You're kindness, care and, hopefully, love… maybe the only reason why I'm still here." he whispered lovingly before closing his eyes and collapse the final distance between them.

The kiss, so gentle and sweet, lingered for a few more moments. For the first time, Jin felt something worth his life. He felt the unique happiness he'd been longing for. And in time, he hoped that he'd feel the love from Xiaoyu as well. He stopped kissing her, yet his lips are still intact with her. He wished that she would wake up and kiss him back with the equal tenderness he gave to her. Unfortunately, she did nothing. Defeated, he pulled back and opened his eyes. He frowned to see that even a kiss couldn't awake his now-obvious lover. He looked around, realizing that he'd spent too much time here and he needed to go for the next stage. Jin looked at his left, noticing a small, fragile, white flower. He noticed that one of its petals started to wilt, ruining the perfect image of the plant. Oddly, the flower reminded him of his very self. He was once just a normal guy, until he found out about his Devil Gene. He knew that this Gene won't go away until he was found dead so that the Devil within can find a new host. This will crush his dear Xiaoyu's heart dearly. But this is the only way to save her life, her heart… their love.

He picked up the almost dying flower, fingering every detail of it before showing a small smile. He laid her back on the ground, his hand still holding on to hers. He placed the flower near her heart and placed the hand he was holding onto the flower. He kissed her forehead and showed a rare, charming smile and stood back up. He slowly walked away to his next battle. As he walked away, he started to think.

_I know that she'll be sad, angry, hurt, worried and depressed when she wakes up. But I know that she'll understand that I will always love her until my dying day, just like the flower._

What he didn't know that while he was walking away, she gripped the flower a little bit tighter and showed a child-like yet gentle grin. Even though her promised wasn't fulfilled, she knew that she wouldn't go home as a sore loser, but a loved blossom…


End file.
